Hero
by MysteryShadow101
Summary: He died during the war, and left her all alone. While visiting his grave, she thinks about their relationship. PLEASE R&R!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or the song Hero.

_Let me be your hero._

Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run, and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die, for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care... You're here, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just wanted to hold you. I just wanted to hold you.  
Oh yeah.  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care...You're here, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain oh yeah  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you, forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

Hermione stood by his grave, tears running down her cheeks.

_Why? Why did this have to happen?! _She thought to herself. _Not now! Everything was going so well. We were going to get married and start our family. Why?! _

She stood by his grave, thinking of her time with him.

**FLASH BACK**

_They were both sitting in the Heads common room, in front of the fire, just sitting on the couch in each other's arms. _

_No words were needed. They were both content to sit there in silence, in each other's arms._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_It was a warm, sunny day. The two of them were sitting outside underneath a tree, her head on his chest and his arms around her. _

_They were happily chatting about anything and everything under the sun. The two of them felt a deep connection and felt that they could share anything with each other, and didn't need to keep secrets from one another._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_They were on a date together. The Room of Requirement was beautifully set up. _

_There was a small table for two set in the middle of the room. The room was illuminated with candles floating all around the couple. _

_In the background there was soft romantic music playing. The best part of the room was that the ceiling was opened, so the full moon was shining on the room, along with the stars, twinkling merrily. _

_The sky was clear and the air was still and warm. _

_After their dinner, the table disappeared and a space was set up for them to dance. It was one of the best moments for the couple with each other. _

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_They were both fighting in war, side by side, fighting 4 Death Eaters at once. Spells and curses flying everywhere. _

_There were moments where the curses would miss Hermione by a hairs breath. Luckily she had him to stop it from reaching her in time. _

_By now they had taken down 3 of the 4 Death Eaters. The last one seemed to be putting up a good fight against the two students. _

_Sometime during the duel the Death Eater's mask had fallen off. There stood Lucius Malfoy, fighting against the two students. _

_Hermione quickly stunned him before he could do any more harm._

_Then it all happened so fast Hermione barely had time to comprehend what was happening. _

_He was hit with some dark curse by Bellatrix-who was now cackling evilly, while running off to kill more people-which seemed to be killing him slowly and painfully, and he fell to the floor. _

_He only had moments to live. By this time Hermione was on her knees next to him crying asking him to please don't leave her. _

_His breathing was slowing down. Using all the energy he could muster he uttered his last words._

"_I love you Hermione." With that, his breathing stopped altogether, and lay there limp and still. _

"_NO!" Hermione cried. _

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"I love you too Draco, always have always will," she whispered, while tears were still running down her cheeks.

Hermione and Draco loved each other with all their hearts. Their love was something rare, not seen everyday.

They were head boy and girl, and living in the same area for a whole year, sparks were bound to fly.

They became a couple in the middle of the year. Though they kept their relationship a secret because they knew what would happen in anyone found out; chaos would ensue.

When they did tell people everyone was shocked and couldn't stop talking about for days.

Though Ron and Harry were mad at her for quite a few days, Harry was the first to realise that they were both happy, especially Hermione, and who was he to stop his friend's happiness.

Ron on the other hand cut all ties off with Hermione and Harry, calling them traitors, for fraternizing with the enemy, and hasn't been seen by either Harry or Hermione since that day. Rumor has it he got married to Lavender Brown.

With that she placed a single red rose on his grave and turned to leave.

**A/N: **There you have it. Thanks for reading. I would really love to hear your feedback, any comments and thoughts on the story, especially ways to improve.

**BTW:** This story is dedicated to; Leilygurl, Earthgoddess36, Ellentasia and Fantasia49 for your reviews to my other stories!! Thanks a million =]

Thanks again!!

-MysteryShadow101


End file.
